


I DON'T MIND

by rainbowveins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowveins/pseuds/rainbowveins
Summary: I can hear all the flaws you thought you have, I can hear it all day, but still choose to love you.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4





	I DON'T MIND

_“Eh, liat.. Itu yang korban kebakaran itu kan?”_

_“Iya.. Katanya ayahnya sendiri loh yang bakar rumahnya.”_

_“Ayahnya emang mau bunuh sekeluarga karna ga sanggup bayar hutang katanya. Ayahnya koruptor.”_

_“Dia doang ya yang selamat sendiri?”*_

_“Kalau gue sih mending ikut mati sekalian, daripada hidup di cap anak kriminal terus bekasnya ada terus kaya gitu.”_

Semua kata-kata yang sudah biasa Wooseok dengar selama 5 bulan terakhir sejak ia keluar rumah sakit. Sejak ia sadar keluarganya sudah tidak ada. Sejak ia tau kalau di seluruh bagian kanan tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar yang tidak akan bisa hilang seumur hidupnya. Bahkan sepertiga pipi kanannya pun terdapat bekas itu. Menyebabkan Wooseok selalu mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup dan hoodie yang selalu menutup kepalanya. Seakan itu pun cukup untuk melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari omongan-omangan jahat disekitarnya. 

Dulu, Wooseok pikir orang-orang akan tetap menerimanya seperti biasa. Iya, seperti biasanya. Wooseok yang selalu ceria di kampus, Wooseok yang selalu disukai semua orang, Wooseok yang punya banyak teman, Wooseok yang selalu diterima dimanapun. Tapi ternyata pikiran itu salah besar. Setelah kasus ayahnya masuk berita nasional, semua orang berbalik menjadi musuh dan memperlakukan Wooseok seperti pidana. Teman? Semua pergi. 

Terkecuali satu orang. Lee Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk selalu ada dan selalu menemani Wooseok. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Wooseok butuh. Saat pertama kali sadar dari tidur panjangnya di rumah sakit, yang pertama Wooseok lihat adalah wajah khawatir Jinhyuk. Yang menemaninya setiap hari di kamar membosankan rumah sakit adalah Jinhyuk. Suatu kali Wooseok sempat bingung dan bertanya pada Jinhyuk mengapa teman-temannya yang lain tidak ada yang datang menjenguk. Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, _“Mereka masih sibuk sama tugas kuliah. Mereka suka titip salam kok sama aku dan selalu bilang maaf belum bisa jenguk. Ga apa-apa ya, Seok. Ga usah dipikirin. Kan ada aku.”_ Tentu saja saat Wooseok memulai kehidupan perkuliahannya lagi, ia tau bahwa selama ini Jinhyuk bohong agar dirinya tidak khawatir. 

Rasa terima kasih Wooseok pada Jinhyuk dan keluarganya seperti tidak bisa dijabarkan lagi dengan kata-kata. Bahkan biaya pengobatan Wooseok selama di rumah sakit dibantu oleh keluarga Jinhyuk. Setelah keluar rumah sakit pun Jinhyuk masih membantu dengan mengajak Wooseok untuk tinggal di apartemennya. 

_Tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti Jinhyuk. Aku akan menjaga Jinhyuk_ , janji Wooseok pada dirinya. 

Maka saat Wooseok dengar orang-orang mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak baik tentang Jinhyuk, ia marah besar. Seperti saat ini. 

“Bilang apa lo tadi?” Wooseok masih mencoba menahan emosinya. Mereka sedang ada di dalam toilet gedung kampus A saat Wooseok mendengar obrolan tiga pria ini. Walaupun badan Wooseok kecil, tiga pria berbadan bongsor bisa sedikit terintimidasi. 

“Kenapa? Lo ga suka kita bilang Jinhyuk goblok?” salah satu dari tiga pria ini membalas dengan senyum sinis. 

“Jinhyuk ga goblok,” Wooseok menjawab dengan pelan hampir berbisik. Masih dengan menahan emosinya. 

“Apa dong kalau ga goblok? Bodoh? Hahaha,” pria kedua menambahi. “Siapa yang mau ngurusin anak kriminal penyakitan dan punya bekas kaya eeewwhhhh... cuma orang goblok, bego.” 

BUG!! Satu pukulan di tulang pipi pria kedua. 

“Lo boleh ngejelekin gue kaya gimana pun. Gue ga peduli. Tapi kalau lo sedikit aja jelekin Jinhyuk, gue ga bisa tinggal diam. Jangan pernah lagi ngomongin Jinhyuk kaya gini, bahkan kalau gue denger nama Jinhyuk keluar dari mulut kotor lo itu, bukan cuma pipi lo yang gue tonjok,” balas Wooseok sambil berbalik berniat meninggalkan mereka semua. Namun hoodie yang dipakainya tiba-tiba ditarik membuat tubuh Wooseok tersungkur kebelakang. 

BUG!! BUG!! Pukulan pertama di ujung bibir dan pukulan kedua di tulang pipi Wooseok. 

“Heh! Lo pikir gara-gara siapa orang-orang jadi ngomongin Jinhyuk kaya gini? Karena lo, Wooseok. Kalau aja dia ga bantuin lo dan putus dari lo sejak bokap kriminal lo itu ketauan, keadaannya ga akan kaya gini! Jinhyuk bakal tetep punya banyak temen. Sekarang? Selalu sama lo. Yang buat Jinhyuk kaya gini ya lo sendiri, jadi jangan sok pahlawan buat ngebelain dia,” ucap pria kedua panjang lebar. Saat melihat Wooseok hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas, ketiganya pun pergi meninggalkan Wooseok yang masih terduduk di lantai. 

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit Wooseok terdiam, ia pun berdiri dan segera membersihkan luka di wajahnya. _Jinhyuk ga boleh tau._

“Seok!” suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar jelas. Wooseok segera buru-buru memakai hoodie-nya berpikir itu akan menutup seluruh wajahnya. 

“Kamu kemana aja sih? Aku telpon ga diangkat. Untung tadi ketemu Byungchan, katanya ngeliat kamu ke toilet,” kata Jinhyuk setengah mengomel. Namun Wooseok tidak menjawab, masih mencari cara agar Jinhyuk tidak tau. 

“Hei, kenapa? Kok malah diem?” tangan Jinhyuk meraih hoodie Wooseok untuk diturunkan. Sejujurnya bagi Jinhyuk, ia tidak suka jika Wooseok menutup dirinya seperti ini. Wooseok itu tetap indah di matanya. Persetan dengan orang –orang dengan mulut kotornya. Saat hoodie Wooseok sudah setengah terbuka, tangan kecil dengan bercak luka bakar itu langsung dengan cepat menutup mukanya. 

Jinhyuk yang sudah curiga segera mengambil tangan Wooseok dan menurunkannya. Kalau sudah begini, Wooseok sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Pikirannya beralih menjadi bagaimana menenangkan Jinhyuk dan agar Jinhyuk tidak tau siapa-siapanya. 

“Siapa?” jelas sekali Jinhyuk menahan emosinya saat melihat wajah Wooseok. Terasa jelas di pergelangan Wooseok bahwa pacarnya itu sedang menyalurkan amarah melalui cengkraman yang kuat. Wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan memohon. 

“Hyuk.. Sakit. Udah aku ga apa-apa. Aku mau pulang.” 

“Maaf...” Jinhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan genggamannya. Kedua tanggannya menangkup wajah kecil Wooseok. “Selain dua ini ada yang luka lagi? Ada yang sakit?” Lalu Jinhyuk memeriksa seluruh bagian wajah, leher, tangan dan hampir ke perut kalau saja Wooseok tidak melarangnya. 

“Aku baik-baik aja, Jinhyuk. Ayo pulang,” 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jinhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan rambut basah pertanda ia baru saja selesai mandi saat melihat Wooseok duduk bersender di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatap langit-langit. _Sudah bersih dan wangi_ , Jinhyuk tersenyum kemudian mendengus ketika matanya melihat lebam di pipi Wooseok. 

Jinhyuk duduk di sebelah Wooseok dengan kotak P3K di pangkuannya. “Seok, sini obatin dulu lukanya.” 

Wooseok berbalik menatap Jinhyuk dan membiarkan Jinhyuk mengobati luka tidak seberapanya itu. 

_Salah aku._

_Salah aku Jinhyuk kaya gini._

_Salah aku Jinhyuk dijauhin temen-temennya._

_Salah aku Jinhyuk di omongin yang jelek-jelek._

_Salah aku._

_Semua salah aku. Harusnya aku ga sama Jinhyuk._

_Salah aku._

_Salah. Aku._

_Sal--_

“Seok? Hei.. Seok? Kenapa?” Jinhyuk sedikit mengguncang bahu Wooseok saat tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh dan panggilan pertama Jinhyuk tidak di jawab. 

“Jinhyuk...” 

“Iya, kenapa, sayang?” suara Jinhyuk lembut sekali sampai-sampai membuat Wooseok semakin menangis. “Kenapa jadi makin nangis?” tangan Jinhyuk menangkup wajah Wooseok dengan ibu jarinya mengusap pelan air mata Wooseok. 

“Kita kayanya putus aja.” 

“Hah?” 

“Iya kita harus putus.” 

Jinhyuk mendengar permintaan Wooseok yang tiba-tiba ini terdiam sekian detik sebelum otaknya kembali bekerja. “Sebentar, sayang, sebentar... kamu habis dengar apa dari siapa ini?” 

“Engga-” 

“Jangan bohong. Kamu tau aku ga suka di bohongin. Yang mukul kamu ini? Dia bilang apa?” potong Jinhyuk sebelum Wooseok sempat menjawab. 

Wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 

“Wooseok.. Aku ga akan tanya siapa aja mereka. Aku ga akan samperin mereka dan bales mukul mereka walaupun aku pengen banget. Tapi tolong kasih tau aku mereka ngomong apa sampai kamu minta yang aneh gitu,” tangan Jinhyuk mengusap kepala Wooseok dengan sayang. 

“---lah aku,” ucap Wooseok pelan. 

“Gimana? Ga apa-apa, sayang. Kasih tau aku, ya?” 

“Salah aku.” 

“Kamu? Salah apa?” Jinhyuk bingung. 

“Semua salah aku,” tangis Wooseok pecah kembali. “Kamu diomongin yang jelek-jelek karna aku. Mereka jahat sama kamu. Kamu jadi ga punya temen karna aku. Semua salah aku. Salah aku, Jinhyuk. Kita putus. Putus. Pisah. Aku pergi aja sek--” 

Jinhyuk memeluk Wooseok sebelum racauannya semakin menjadi. Wajah Wooseok dibenamkan pada dada bidangnya dengan tangan yang naik turun di punggung Wooseok menenangkan. 

“Seok, _you know it’s not true_. Kenapa kamu biarin kata-kata orang ga bener itu bikin kamu kaya gini lagi,” Jinhyuk dengan suara lembutnya selalu membuat Wooseok lebih tenang. “Kalau kamu pergi aku sama siapa dong? Lebih sedih ga ada kamu tau.” 

“Kamu kan punya banyak temen jadi ga akan sendiri,” suara serak Wooseok terbenam di dada Jinhyuk. 

“Terus kamu sama siapa?” 

“ _I don’t mind being alone if it’s the best for you_ ,” bisik Wooseok hampir tidak terdengar kalau saja Jinhyuk tidak menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Wooseok. Entah mengapa Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar sekali mendengar Wooseok mengatakan itu. 

“Hmm...” Jinhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit dan satu tangannya meraih wajah Wooseok agar menatapnya. “ _So I don’t mind either_. Aku ga apa-apa mereka mau ngomong jelek tentang aku asal aku sama kamu dan kamu ga dengerin mereka.” 

“Tapi-” 

“ _I don’t mind_ , Sayang.” 

“Aku anak kriminal.” 

“ _I don’t mind_.” 

“Aku punya bekas luka bakar. Jelek banget.” 

“ _I don’t mind_.” 

“Aku nyusahin kamu terus.” 

“ _I don’t mind_. Dan kamu itu ga pernah nyusahin, sayang.” 

“Kamu buang waktu buat ngurusin aku yang jadi penyakitan.” 

“Aku ga pernah ngerasa waktu aku terbuang untuk kamu. Dan stop bilang kamu penyakitan.” 

“Aku--,” 

“Cukup untuk _I don't mind session_ -nya, ya?” telunjuk Jinhyuk diatas bibir Wooseok. 

“ _I have so many flaws_ , Hyuk.” 

“Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa kasih tau aku semua yang menurut kamu itu kekurangan kamu, aku akan dengerin semuanya. Mau seharian juga aku dengerin. _And I don’t mind at all about that. I’ll still love you anyway. I’ll always love you whatever your flaws are. And I really don’t mind spending my life with you even you have so many flaws, because I have too_ ,” mendengar ini wajah Wooseok memerah seperti tomat. Dan itu sangat lucu di mata Jinhyuk. 

“Tapi ga sekarang ya, Sayang. Kamu sekarang makan dulu tadi aku udah order sebelum mandi kayanya udah sampai,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil mencubit pelan pipi Wooseok yang masih lembab. 

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Wooseok. 

“Hmm?” 

“ _I also don’t mind spending my life with you_ ,” ucap Wooseok sambil menatap mata Jinhyuk hangat. “ _and I don’t mind being a pervert for you_ ,” kalimat terakhir sengaja Wooseok ucapkan dengan berbisik. Tapi tentu saja Jinhyuk dengar. 

Dan sekarang Jinhyuk yang memerah bahkan lebih dari tomat matang. 

“S-seok????” otak Jinhyuk berhenti bekerja untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading my first story on Ao3 :)  
> Fic ini sebenarnya sudah pernah di post di twitter @nakayam__ untuk meramaikan #100WaysWeishin  
> aku coba post disini juga. hehe
> 
> terima kasih :)


End file.
